The Viper's Song
by gypsyofthedemons
Summary: Please review... This is my first YU-GI-OH story... And nobody's reviewed it... begins crying
1. Reminiscing

Ch.1 Reminiscing

_The eyes of violet stared at her, threatening to bore into her very soul. She tried to hide, yet they found her, seeking only her. As she stared into the youth's eyes, trying to feign defiance, a scream sounded. Duel monsters were behind him, "Kill her," he murmured, stroking the winged dragon of Ra's head. As the jaws crushed her slender frame, the Pharaoh's laughter boomed..._

Malaya sat up, cold sweat dripping from her downy skin. Yet she felt that it was time to rise anyway, 'I have no family.... Thanks to **_him_**!" she sat up, smashing an old mirror into glistening shards. She had met him, the Pharaoh, long ago; when they were children. Back then being royalty or commoner had had no meaning. She sat back, remembering clearly...

_A young 5 year-old girl with odd golden hair and _

_Exotic silver eyes danced along the path, earning coins for her sick family. She noticed a boy, walking with an aged priestess, his violet eyes watching her wild dance._

"_Kenai... May I pay that girl for her dancing?" his lisp was soft and humble. The old woman spared the pretty girl a glance, then spat at her, "Move, wench!" she snarled, her wrinkled face contorting grotesquely. "Annoying beggars...Yami, remember that you should never pay a commoner... They are like locusts..." she dragged the boy off. Later, the girl skipped home, her shirt carrying her earnings like a bag. "Mama, Dad? I'm home..." she screamed at the sight that greeted her. Her parents were on the floor, their bodies mutilated and burned horribly. What the child didn't understand was that her parents were killed because they were magical creatures, a Mystical Elf (mother) and a Dark Magician (father)..._

Malaya snorted, she had never seen the Pharaoh much lately, except when she was hiding away as he stormed about the city looking for a new servant; his old servant, the old bag, had passed away. Instantly, she headed for a quick dip in the hot spring.

Yami walked briskly through the plain, ignoring the rocks; he needed a servant, a female. What he needed most right now, though, was a bath. He took his shortcut to a spring he knew well, then, as the spring came into view, he froze.

In the steamy water a female stood, her long hair was not a wig like the ladies' of the palace. Yet her skin was pale, almost an icy blue and her hair was brown fading to gold at the ends. A rock rolled at his feet and he turned, "Pharaoh,"

Shadi groveled, "What in Osiris's name are you..." he caught sight of the exotic woman, "Ah..." "Shadi, capture her for me..." Yami whispered, his violet eyes never leaving the woman's body. "Not now!" he hissed as Shadi began to head for the female, "Tomorrow... She will be my new servant..." as Yami headed home with Shadi, he felt guilt at having to trap the woman of his dreams.


	2. Escape Artist

Ch.2 Escape Artist

Malaya sighed, sinking into the warm water (A/N: It's been one day since last chapter...) 'Another day another badly needed bath...' she thought, looking at the crusted mud on her body. She scrubbed, and finally sighed in relief, as her skin was now normal. She dressed into the long skirt that hid her legs, 'I wish women were allowed pants...' she scowled at the thought of heavy skirts and skimpy tops that were the only garment women could wear. She slid into the top that wrapped around her breasts and abdomen, leaving pale shoulders and arms exposed. As she was picking up her bow and quiver of arrows, a rock clattered down the silt-covered path and stopped at her bare feet. She flushed angrily at the thought of a pervert, and then knocked an arrow with nimble fingers. "Show yourself!" she cried. Then, before she could say more, at least ten Mejia was surrounding her. "Oh...shit," she breathed as they closed in. "Miss, we have come to escort you to the palace..." one snapped gravely, "We don't want to have to hurt you... So come with us or be severely beaten." "My name is Malaya if you will." She spat. One paused, "Malaya? What does that name mean?" "I don't know." They all began contemplating her name. She saw her opportunity, and raced between them, laughing "Hey!" they all yelled, but she had disappeared.

"What?!" roared Yami, "You mean to tell me that my best warriors were outsmarted by a mere woman?" "Yes, Milord..." "Get out of my sight, morons." They all bowed, leaving.

For the next few days traps, warriors, hunters and riders were sent after the rogue woman, all failed. Each time the Pharaoh felt proud, and desired her more, yet he had always been a virtuous man until seeing her, and felt guilty when he thought of her being beaten. One day, though, she was. Seto was the one who finally captured the fair creature, so when he came in the courtroom with a smirk pasted on his face, Yami was curious. "My Pharaoh, come with me, I have a surprise." "What?" "Come see." As Yami followed the high priest, his heart filled with anxiety.

What he saw in the dungeon made him happy yet broke a part of his heart. It was her, Malaya, as the guards had told him. She was inside a cage of iron and was hurling herself against the bars. Her voice never sounded, she just slammed against the mocking cage, her eyes wild, yet full of misery. Finally, after he and Seto had watched her performance for several minutes, she gave in, and slumped against the cage's far corner. "Wait till the morrow, my Pharaoh, then we can break her into a slave's humble spirit..."

As Yami went to bed that night, he cried, the woman's eyes had been so broken when she had given in to the iron, and tomorrow, she was going to shatter.


	3. Venom

**Ch. 3 Violence and Venom**

Yami woke to screams and curses. His violet, crimson-rimmed eyes widened as he remembered the woman. With a rustle of the soft blankets he arose, throwing on some random clothing. As he ran toward the main hall, the cries and profanities grew louder. He never expected to see what met his eyes when he flung open the door.

The cage still held Malaya, yet the door to the prison was open, and a man, Menial, was laying unconscious in the opening. "What happened?" Yami roared, stopping the commotion. Seto finally spoke, "Menial was trying to tame the rogue wench over there... She destroyed him..." this blunt statement was followed by nods and agreeing servants. "She's a beast!" "Kill her... No, break her spirit, Pharaoh!" the calls of hatred rang openly for the women to hear. "I will **not** harm her in any way? Understand?" he silenced his followers angrily, "What would you do if you were captured by a person you have little or no conflict with? You would fight back, correct? Ok, then." He spat as several nodded mutely. "Seto, don't mess with her, she is my guest and **_my _**responsibility. Now let me go tame her correctly, I hope she's not too mistrustful due to your rough treatments..." "Milord," Shadi was beside him, "Let me show you how dangerous she is first, in case you decide she's too violent..." Yami felt overpowered by the thought of the trapped yet lovely creature in the cage striking any person, but reluctantly agreed.

Malaya watched the eloquent Pharaoh allow his servant to enter her prison; she had felt like an animal by the way they spoke of her. As the one who called himself Shadi approached her with an old bullwhip, she shifted, delighted by his large leap backwards at her motion. He cracked the weapon near her head, "Come a-at m-me, be ye woman or f-fiend!" he stammered as she studied him. He cracked the whip at her several times, but she stood like a stone, just watching him. Then the whip hit her as he purposely flicked it at her. She exploded. In a whirling, lashing flurry of punches, kicks and rage, Shadi was thrown to the Pharaoh's feet. "S-see milord sh-she is the r-reincarnation of evil..." he was stuttering in fear that she would attack again.

Yami was amazed with the beautiful girl's speed and accuracy at hand-to-hand combat. "My turn to show you that no weapon is needed to help Malaya," he rumbled as she glared at him. He stepped into the cage while she watched him warily. "Easy..." he murmured as she tensed, feeling he was too close. He backed away until she relaxed and waited, trying to move closer, yet moving at a speed that suited her. After almost an hour of trying, failing, trying again, then finally being accepted, he stood right next to her. Now he tried to touch her, his slender hand reaching for a wrist, but being pushed away by her tensing. Minutes later, his hand was resting comfortably on the woman's strong shoulder. "See?" he boomed, "She just needs to develop trust in you, and you can do almost anything with a rogue." Malaya watched him, 'He's so gentle... I thought he would want me killed... Yet, my trust is more important...' "Come, Lady Malaya, I will how you your room..." Yami reached for her hand. After a pause, in which the crowd of workers feared the worst, she gave him her hand; applause followed them out of the hall.

Later, as Yami was recalling his victory from that morning, a scream of terror echoed through the palace. When he arrived, a crowd was gathered. In the center of the ring of spectators, a young girl was cringing away from a 5-foot pit viper. "Help me... Please..." she sobbed pitifully as they all looked on. Suddenly, Yami felt himself being pushed. Malaya was heading for the snake with her bow in hand. "Damn snakes..." were the first words he ever heard from her mouth. She quickly knocked an arrow, capturing the snake's attention and causing it to strike at her. Suddenly, she leapt past the reptile, which whirled and struck again, deadly jaws opening wide. She shot her arrow then, splitting the snake horizontally in half, much to everyone's disgust and horror. Yami watched as in slow motion, the top jaw of the snake tried to hit the little girl who had been the original target, then, a pale arm slid into view, taking the venom of the fangs and the pain. Malaya's pale skin flushed darkly as she fell to one knee; she was sweating, and the pharaoh new she would soon die if nothing was done.


	4. Memories Call Me

**Ch.4 Memories Call Me**

Yami watched Malaya's silver eyes begin to roll back as the viper's venom began its work. Her body slumped sideways and her bow fell before her body connected with the sandy floor. 'No,' he whispered inwardly as her body fell, 'I feel frozen…' Suddenly the energy rushed back into his limbs with a raging force, propelling him to her side. "All of you go to your places of work while I find the healer!" his command scattered them, causing chaos. He gently picked her up, one arm underneath her pale back, the other supporting her long legs, which were exposed by the slit of her skirt. Her soft, blended features reminded him of something, 'She is like one of those chaotic monsters from the place they call the Shadow Realm…' he mused as he raced for the healer's chambers. "No," whispered a voice near his breastplate, "Mom, dad…" this was followed by a piercing scream, yet Malaya's eyes were open. "The venom… She's delirious…" he whispered sliding ungracefully into the medical chambers. "Lady Ender!" he cried as the woman in his arms screeched breathily, her pale face was flushed with red. "Pharaoh… You have startled me… What ails her?" the short, squat healer said, tying her black and gray-streaked hair back into a bun. She listened intently to the story of the viper, at the end her lips pursed, "Ah, she is a brave one… Not many would take on a viper… Though her physical features do seem to point to aggression." (A/N: Okay… in the days of that time, many people believed your features showed your inner self. So when people would look at your face or body, they were trying to judge your temperament.) She nodded now. "Pharaoh, would you mind helping me take care of her?" "No." he answered quickly, "I'd enjoy learning your art." "Good." Ender then thrust a jar into his hands and began her instructions.

When the herbs were mixed Ender made an embarrassing request, "Unclothe her." She stated simply, "Eh…?" "You heard me, child." He blushed as she gestured to the patient, "Uh… What if she wakes?" "She is in no state to do much to you, and she probably won't remember if she does. Now precede, Pharaoh." He could only gulp and nod as he began to remove the garments. When he finished, he looked away from Malaya's form modestly. Ender gently cleaned the younger woman and applied salves before covering the patient's body with soft linen, "There. You can look now, Yami." She muttered as he sat beside the unconscious Malaya. "Ugh," Ender hissed, "It's fairly late, and I'm going to my sleeping quarters, you would be wise to do so as well." "May I stay by her side?" Yami asked daringly, "Do as you wish." The healer dismissed him.

----------------------Morning---------------------

Malaya woke to a pain in her right arm. 'What happened?" she asked herself. She began to recall memories of the viper, someone ordering others to leave, someone carrying her and someone ordering someone else around. She started to sit up until the sheet fell, exposing her torso; she blushed furiously, and clutched the linen to her. A soft snore made her turn her head to see him. 'The pharaoh?!' she thought, shocked at the sight of him. 'He was here the **whole time!' **She sat staring at him, "He looks so… different…" she murmured, noting how there was no malice in his face. When his crimson eyes blinked open, she jerked, nearly falling from the structure she had been placed upon. "You're awake," he said, "That's good, I'm glad you're alright." He smiled tiredly. She did not speak, even though he knew she could after yesterday. "Well, you certainly know how to worry people." He scolded gently. "Pharaoh…" her voice stunned him, " Why did you save me? I thought you wanted my death." "What? No, I never wanted to kill you, I think you are unhappy in the palace, and that saddens me greatly…" he looked away from her, "Malaya, I saw you a few weeks ago, you were indifferent to all the people in Egypt, yet for some reason you do not seem to like me when you treat others with neutral respect…" he stopped, yet wished he knew the cause of her dislike. "You!" she spat, "You need to know why I despise you so badly? It is because I lost my parents because of your own!" her silver eyes were shining with pain and rage, "Monsters, Tramps, Thieves! That is what your family called mine! Though I still do not know why! All I remember is my parents becoming ill and myself trying to raise money for the healer's charges! Yet when I got home one day… They had been murdered." A single tear of pain hit the stone floor, "And I KNOW It was your family because the Millennium Symbol was painted on the hut in my parent's own blood…" she sobbed openly now. "Malaya…" he reached for her bared shoulder, trying to comfort her, "Don't touch me!" she snapped, her hand lashing out. He was aware that she had slapped him, but he let it go, he seemed to have earned it. He was caught off guard when she buried her face into his chest and sobbed softly, her hair spilling over them like water. He gently embraced her, murmuring soft apologies. None disturbed them for what seemed like hours, yet in that time, Malaya, who was still weak from the venom, was asleep in his arms. "Ahem." Someone startled Yami from the doorway as they cleared his or her throat. He jumped blushing as he saw the High Priest Seto standing there, "Yes, Seto?" "If you are not busy, my Pharaoh," he pause to gesture at Malaya, who was still covered in the linen, "I would like to ask you something." He turned and began to walk away. Yami quickly lay Malaya down to rest and followed him.


	5. War's Cry

**Ch. 5 War's Cry**

"My Pharaoh," Seto cleared his throat, "I want to ask you about your Mejia, are they fit for war?" his dark azure eyes glinted coolly as he spoke. "I'm not certain," Yami muttered. "Then I shall have them retrained before the Syrians' attack." Seto then turned and left, his robe hissing on the bare floor.

Yami was sitting with Tibia, a teacher of etiquette whom his parents had long ago hired. Tibia had been hired before the death of his parents and now she lectured him daily on Pharaoh-like behavior. "Yami, dear, is something troubling you." She was polite in her asking. "Yes." He answered thoughtfully, knowing this wise woman could help him earn Malaya's true trust, eliminating her reproachful tolerance. "What, my boy, could be so trivial." To this, Yami answered, "Malaya." "Oh. That wretched Hellion, she's polite enough, but her language. How very vulgar for such a lovely, if not strange creature." She paused. "Whatever happened?" "I found out that she has a good excuse for her behavior. Malaya hates me…" he remembered the steely glint of the newcomer's eyes as she raged at him. "Yami, my dear, hatred is the flower of fear and depression. She seems to have had a harsh life, but she is more than likely to trust you after some time." "No." "Why do you say that?" so he told the aging teacher about his parents' destruction of Malaya's life. "Oh, my poor dear. You had nothing to do with it, and yet she blames you." The old crone was in tears.

Malaya sat outside in the garden, watching the Mejia train for the war. 'They have no skill.' she laughed inwardly as one tried to knock an arrow backwards. Yet when the Pharaoh came to train as well, she just shook her head, he was even worse at weaponry. Yami had finally knocked an arrow right when she wasn't paying attention, but when he fired, the arrow veered towards her. She turned to see a blur heading for her. Yami cried out, "Malaya!" he began to run towards her, hoping to stop the arrow. Then she caught it between two slender fingers, and busted out laughing. Yami froze, embarrassed by his own outburst. Behind him, Seto and the Mejia were snickering and taunting about 'Malaya and the Pharaoh's children…' he blushed darkly. Then he realized he had seen Malaya laugh, and was amazed when he recalled the beauty of her mirthful face. "Pharaoh? Are you awake?" A voice at his shoulder jolted him, "Yes." "Good. Now I can teach you and your pathetic group of perverts the **right **way to use a bow. "Wait… Malaya? What are you?" he felt heat rise in his face as her arms wrapped around him from behind. "Shut up. Now." She placed her hands over his. "Okay, Yami, this is where you knock the arrow just like before because I know you can." She allowed him to move her hands with his. "Aim. Wait… Where the HELL are you aiming?" Yami heard his warriors gasp at a woman using such language. She moved him into a slightly more comfortable pose which made his face darken even more, because her breath was on his neck and her body was lightly brushing his, it was such a slight touch, but he had never bedded a woman. Come to think of it, he had never had much time for them. "Now, on the count of three, release the arrow with all your power…. THREE!" he let go of arrow and drawstring and gaped as the arrow sliced a desert flower's head neatly from its stem before hitting a boulder and quivering there. "Better." Malaya whispered into his ear as she stepped back, "Try it on your own, now." She urged, her silver eyes glinting mystically. He tried, remembering all of the ways she had shifted and stepped, almost as if the weapon was a part of her. Then, he loosed the arrow. It flashed as it hit the target that had been set up by Seto. Malaya was beside him instantly, her smile catching him off guard, "That'll do, my Pharaoh. You have earned more respect than many will ever have from me. Teach that to your warriors." She turned, disappearing into the garden's depths and leaving him speechless.

------War Day------- 

Yami watched the warriors that were falling around him, arrows or blades stuck in their flesh, staining the sand red. He was losing to the Syrians, and he knew it. "Curse it!" he snapped as he knocked an arrow. It hit its mark perfectly, a Syrian commander. 'Malaya is an excellent weapons master… She even knew how to wield a sword…' he thought. That's when he noticed a tragedy, half of his men were dead or injured beyond repair, and the other half, save Seto, was diminishing quickly. Seto raced over to him, "Yami… We are losing…" he was quiet and angered strongly. "Monsters!" a Syrian suddenly screamed in fear, everyone froze, watching the otherworldly creatures drawn to the blood. "Shadow Realm beings… They sense the corpses… They hunger for souls, RUN!" one of the Mejia screamed, but he stopped as the monsters bypassed the Pharaoh's troops and attacked the Syrians first. Suddenly, Yami felt a pain in his stomach. All went dark and silent.

He woke. He recognized Lady Ender's chamber. Yet he did not notice the creature lying beside him, keeping him warmer than the blankets could. He didn't until he turned, anyway. "Whoa!" he yelped, looking at the bundle of hair and clothing on his right, "Whom… What… How…?" his mouth was opening and closing in shock. Malaya was lying next to him, her pale hair covering him along with the blankets. He studied her while she slept; all the while he was blushing. 'She's so peaceful… She is ethereal in a way… I want to… Touch her… And even though I don't know how I… Want to kiss her… While she sleeps…' he leaned closer to her slightly parted lips and lightly wrapped his arms around her slender frame, his hands gentle on her sleeping form. He draped his body over hers, hoping she would not wake. His lips lightly brushed her own, his tongue exploring her lips, memorizing the texture and taste. He was still kissing her when darkness claimed him once more.


	6. Tension

**Ch. 6 Tension**

A slight movement underneath him woke Yami. He realized his lips were still planted on Malaya's. Guilt and shame washed over him as he remembered she had no realization as to what he was doing. So, however reluctantly, he pulled away from her and began to watch her sleeping form. 'I'm a beast… I can't believe myself…' he thought, ashamed. Suddenly, "…Yami? You're finally awake?" Malaya's voice was quiet and concerned. "Yes." He whispered, not meeting her eyes. "Oh, let me see your wound." She stood, not noticing his sadness for her and pulled open the robe that had been placed over his nude body (A/N: "Girls stop drooling." Begins mopping up drool from under female readers) "What happened to me?" he asked nervously, "You were indirectly hit by an arrow, it grazed your stomach… And it was poisoned… You had a fever, so I lay beside you to overheat the fever, and it seems to have worked." She muttered quietly, gently touching the wound. He moaned at the pain of her cleansing. She gently leaned towards him, "You're okay," she crooned softly. She finished re-bandaging him, "I hope you will feel better, My Pharaoh…" she disappeared out the door.

For days Yami was still weak, so he would tire easily. Yet he avoided Malaya, still guilty about the secret, stolen kiss. Even though he knew it was inevitable that he would see her again. One day, he knew he would have to tell her. So the fates decided to force him intotelling. As he was walking around a corner, he slammed into another body, landing on the lighter person. "Ouch…" he murmured looking down at the person with whom he had collided. "Malaya!" he cried nervously as the other person stared embarrassedly up at him. "My Pharaoh…" she nodded, "You have been avoiding me as of late, why?" he began to sweat profusely at her statement, "Well, w-when y-you w-w-were s-sleeping n-n-next to m-me I-I Ikissedyou…" "What was that last part?" she asked, squirming beneath him. " I-I k-k-kissed y-you…" he whispered, watching her pale face for any emotion, "Oh… Is that? All? " She asked gently, her eyes were soft, yet hurt. "I'm sorry… Malaya." He whispered, holding back tears of self-hate and shame. "I'm so… sorry," he pulled off of her, ignoring her mild protests. He turned and walked slowly away, "Wait!" Malaya called, but he began to run, and disappeared into his chambers. Once there, he began to punch the wall repeatedly, his angry cries echoing through the empty room. 'Empty… Like my life without **_her_**…' he thought sliding down the wall and to the floor. He hadn't heard the door open in his tirade, nor had he seen the dark shadow enter the room. He now sat on the bed, "She must **hate **me now…" he whispered roughly. "I do not." Argued a voice beside him, "Ah!" he fell of the bed, "Don't do that!" he spat, clutching his heart. Malaya stared down at him, "Damn, Pharaoh, you scare too easy." She chuckled. "Well," he flushed for the millionth time that day, "You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" "Yes. Yami, you know that you pulled me out of the wild, correct?" he nodded, "Well, what you did is not the worst thing I have endured…" her eyes were gentle, "Here." She held out her hand to him, helping him up. "Yami…" she laughed as his eyes flashed with shock, "I thought were one of those men who gave his love to other men, so now I'm sort of relieved…" she smiled as he blushed. He smiled, "I'm so… happy…" "You're happy at being called queer?" "NO! It's just; you've never opened up to me so much…" she smiled again. "So?" Seto interrupted her by opening the door, "My Pharaoh, I heard yells, what's-?" He froze upon seeing Malaya and Yami sitting on the bed, each flushed with embarrassment. "Well… Yami… I'm… Sorry… To… Interrupt…" "Wait! Its Not What It Looks Like!" both cried. "I was just leaving," Malaya said, racing through the door. Seto closed it behind her, "So…" "Hm?" "You DO love her, eh?" Yami blushed, "You mean?" "Yes, I followed you when you two ran here, heard the whole conversation… Hey, I hate to say this, but I thought you were queer, too. Yet you have to love Malaya because your sorrow was that of a man in love." He smirked, "When's the wedding, Yami?" Seto laughed as the pharaoh's face turned pale, "Just joking…" Seto sighed as Yami glared angrily at him. "Hey… I should tell her for you, my pharaoh… That way you are saved the embarrassment…" "You… Wouldn't… Dare…" "Really, Yami… Let's not discuss what I would or would not 'dare' to do…" his arrogant smirk flashed darkly. "See you, Pharaoh." He gracefully exited, leaving Yami to ponder on his love for Malaya.

"Lady Malaya?" "Yes, Lady Ender." "Do you… Feel for the Pharaoh?" Malaya, who had been drinking water, suddenly had liquid spilling from her soft nose. "What! Are you sick, Ender?" "No. I feel fine." The older woman stated. "Well, the Lady Ender and myself were wondering about his future, and we have a match…" Tibia answered from the doorway.


	7. Marriage and Realizing

**Ch. 7 Marriage and Realizing**

"Who?" Malaya inquired, her silver, black-rimmed eyes flashed darkly. "The Lady Karri, from Cairo." Ender answered gently, "Yes, Madame Karri seems like such a nice woman. Her inactive and lady-like behavior would be good for him." Tibia reasoned as Malaya's pale lips opened in shock, "When is she? Does he… Even know?" she choked out. "Well… No… We were hoping that you'd tell him…" Ender staggered over her words, "Yes," Tibia persuaded, "Since you are really not interested in him, and we are like aunts to him, we didn't want to feel pressured by our telling him." "Oh…" Malaya whispered, "I'll tell him next time I see him." She floated out the door. Tibia called to her, "Karri will be here in a week!" Then, when the two elder women knew the rogue was gone, they both began to laugh giddily.

Yami stood in the practice arena, holding the bow in the way Malaya had taught him nearly a month ago. He drew back his arm, aimed, and then shot. The arrow sang before slamming into the practice target, a perfect shot. "Very nice, Pharaoh," Malaya's voice reached him, "You have learned well." Her compliment made him turn to face her. Yet, when he saw her face, dread filled his heart. No gentle expression graced her features, instead her bangs covered one eye, and the other eye, was full of misery. "Malaya? What's wrong?" he asked, watching her face. "Congratulations, Yami…" this was the first time she had respectfully used his name, "Your new **_wife_** will be here in a week…" he dropped the bow, "What?" "The lady Karri is going to be your wife in about a half month." She looked at him sadly, "You are going to wed her after everything is set up. She will be here in 7 days so we can start planning the wedding…" she walked forward, picking up his bow and an arrow. With a quick, practiced motion, she shot, watching her arrow. The arrow hit the same target, yet Yami watched as her arrow sliced his in half. She then handed him his bow. "Yami, I thank you… I might even… trust you…" she turned and disappeared into the garden.

---------Karri's Arrival Day-------

Yami watched the fast approaching chariot that was carrying his bride-to-be. "Awww… And I was hoping you would wed Malaya…" Seto teased from his right, while Malaya stood silent to his left, even at Seto's comment, she remained mute. Yet she punched Seto hard over Yami's head, "Ow! You psycho wench!" Seto roared, and Malaya was suddenly pounding him into the dirt with her fists. Yami sighed and shook his head at the two's antics. The chariot had arrived, and from inside stepped Karri's father, along with what might have been Karri. "Hello, my Pharaoh." The man said, bowing, "I'm Genii, Karri's father. This, of course is Karri." He gestured to the young woman beside him. She was shorter then Malaya, much shorter, '… that's no surprise, Malaya's taller then some of my men…' her raven hair was shoulder-length, yet well taken care of. Her build was slightly heavier than Malaya's; her deep brown eyes were warmer than the other woman's as well. "My husband!" she chirped, embracing him, and then she looked around, not seeing Seto and Malaya, who had disappeared around the corner in their fighting. "Don't you have servant's?" "Yes. They are just quiet and keep to themselves. Don't worry, two should be back here shortly." He sighed as cries of pain echoed, "Here they come…" Karri put on a smile. "You bastard priest!" Malaya's voice boomed, wiping of the smile, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, CRAZY WENCH!!!!!!" Seto retaliated. The argument continued as they came wildly around the corner Malaya was now kicking and punching the High Priest. Seto was trying to fend her off, but to no avail, and then he saw Yami, "Pharaoh, call off your attack slave!" he cried. "Malaya! Stop!" Yami called softly, watching her freeze. She kicked Seto one final time before trotting calmly over. "Yes, My Pharaoh?" "I need my High Priest alive…" "Oh." "You can proceed in your beating of him, but don't injure him too horribly." She grinned evilly at his statement, "Maybe later." She turned and made a rude gesture at the priest, who cursed and threw a religious symbol in her face, "Back fiend!" "Hissss… It burns!" Malaya called sarcastically, pretending to be burned by the medallion. Seto recognized her sarcasm and pulled out various protective wards, trying to egg her sarcasm on. The game ended when he pulled out the dried eye of a Dark Magician and held it in front of her. (A/N: Remember Malaya's bloodline? Well Seto's never showed her the eye before…) Malaya suddenly screamed in pain, falling to her knees and curling up in a ball at Seto's feet. She screamed again, as he jumped backwards in fear of her painful cries, and dropped the eye on her, when the eye rolled to the ground, they all saw the burn it had left behind on her arm. Suddenly, Yami picked it up handing it to Seto, who put the eye away. The screams stopped. Karri and her father were both shocked, "Well, Karri, enjoy your home…" Genii then raced into the chariot, riding away. Karri looked at Yami, "Is she?" "I'm not sure…" he reached down and touched Malaya, who suddenly blinked and moaned in pain. Seto held out his hand, "I'm sorry, Malaya, I didn't know it would hurt you." "It's fine, High Priest, I didn't know it would burn me, either." She took his hand and drew herself up. "I'm going to go now." She muttered, walking into the temple.

A feast was held for Karri's arrival, yet Malaya did not appear. Seto walked nervously over to Yami, "Where is she?" "I don't know I hope she's okay." Seto suddenly sighed, "Let's go check in on her, she's probably in her chamber. So the two men raced out the door, unnoticed by all. They found Malaya's room quickly enough, and began to knock. After no answer, along with the door swinging open, the two slipped into the dark room. A sudden light, accompanied by a, "Who's there?" made both leap back as Malaya attacked them, stopping when she recognized the pair. "Are you alright?" both men asked, "Yes, why?" Yami gulped, "You didn't show up at the festivities…"

"I know… I was reading about the creatures of the Shadow Realm." She held up a text. Seto nodded, "I'm sorry about the eye…" "It's fine, no harm done." Her voice was soft and accepting. "What kind of eye was that?" Yami questioned. "The eye of the Dark Magician." Seto replied, "It is a ward against monsters…" Malaya whispered. "So why did it burn you?" both men looked at each other, and then at Malaya, who sighed. "I've never told or shown anyone this, but I've been able to do it since I was a child…" She extended her arm, concentrating on her bed. Suddenly, the bed was enveloped in a soft light, raising a few inches off the ground before gently landing again. Both men paled, then looked at her. Malaya turned away from them to pick something up, it was a pebble. She held it in her hands, "I must be a monster, then." Her voice wavered as the pebble shattered, turning to small splinters of stone.


	8. My Love for You

**_Why does everyone hate me? (cries) Noone ever reviews!_**

**Ch. 8 My Love for You**

Malaya sat wearing her bridesmaids' gown; she listened to Karri's friends talking. "Karri's new husband is **so** handsome..." one muttered. "Yes." another interrupted. Malaya groaned, those three had been talking like that for hours on end. She suddenly wondered who was forcing her to sit there; in that sewing room, and jogged outthe door. She blushed as the men of the temple stared at her skimpy, sea green- not to mention see through- gown. It was practically nothing save a few scarves tied together. 'Seto... Yami... Help!' she thought as she headed for the two men's rooms.

"I wish Malaya was here..." Yami sighed as he slurped his breakfast, "Ahh... Come on, Yami... You know how long women take to get ready for big events!" "Unless of course the women is not like the others." a cold voice interrupted, "Malaya!" both males exclaimed, turning to their friend. "Whoa... " Yami gasped at the sight of her nearly nude body. Seto began choking on his food. "Dumbass!" Malaya snapped, pounding his stomach with a calloused fist. His food suddenly flew from his mouth and onto... Karri's forehead. "K-Karri!" Yami stuttered as he looked at his fiance. "I... I... HOW DARE YOU! I WAS COMING TO SHOW YAMI MY WEDDING GOWN FOR TOMORROW, BUT YOU HAD TO SPIT ON IT!!!" the woman screeched, storming away.

-wedding day

"_My pharaoh." she whispered, intruiging eyes misty. "Do not marry her... Please... I'm begging you." "Malaya... I love you so much... Yet Karri is my priority now. Soon she and I will have children... And you can be their nursemaid..." "Why are you doing this?" "You fool! Don't you understand?I love you so much that I could not bear to see you burdened by my children! Be free!" he pushed her away from the castle, ignoring her pleas. "My pharaoh... I love you, and if I didn't want to be burdened, I wouldn't be laying my heart before you... So I AM NO FOOL! You are..." she darted away._

Yami stood at the grave, remembering his fight with Malaya years ago, "I'm.. sosorry..." he whispered, he had grown old... And she was out there, silently weaving webs of love, youth eternal.


End file.
